Glacier in Japan
by glacier
Summary: RuHana fic! Also includes (a little of) Sendoh, Koshino, Fujima and self-insert. =) R&R please! My first fic so be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All SD characters, owned by someone else. You know who, definitely not me. Except for Glacier. That's me!  
  
Author's Note: Remarks, suggestions, comment, etc. very much welcome. My first ficcy so please be gentle. I've actually written much more than this but I'm waiting for suggestions so I can put them in. Also, I think I've written myself into a corner. (Gulp)  
  
If anything sound familiar, and you think that came from you, email me so I can acknowledge you. Sorry but I've read so many fanfics I can't remember where I get any of my ideas. Credit to whoever owns any of the stuff appearing here. =)  
  
Pairings: HanaRu  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The boy glanced at his watch, then at the overhead screen again. Flight CX- 782 has just landed, it said. He sighed, "Good, I'm just in time." He leaned casually on the pillar behind him and crossed his arms in front of his chest while keeping his eyes on the automatic doors. Pretty soon, he was lulled to sleep by the hustle and bustle around him.  
  
The girl sighed in relief when she finally spotted her luggage on the carousel. She quickly grabbed it as it passed in front of her and hauled it into a waiting cart. Huffing from the effort, she pushed the cart quickly towards the doors. "Finally, I'm in Japan again." She thought excitedly. Her excitement increased when, as she emerged from the doors, she saw a familiar head of hair next to a pillar. She quickened her pace and almost laughed out loud when she reached the boy. "The idiot is sleeping again," she thought. Smiling, she looked at the sleeping boy fondly while thinking of how to wake him up without causing a scene in the airport. From experience, she knew he doesn't take kindly to anyone who disturbs his sleep.  
  
As if feeling her presence, the sleeping boy opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to find a smiling face in front of him. "Glacier- chan," he uttered in surprise. The girl grinned at him and said, "Kaede! How nice of you to wake up. How are you?" She stood on tiptoe (she had to because he was almost a foot taller than she was) and gave him a quick hug. A look of surprise flitted past the boy's face before he returned it. Stepping back, the girl inspected him from head to foot and commented, "Have you grown taller again? I swear, Kaede, one day I'll have to bring a step-ladder with me in order to talk to you without straining my neck." A hint of a blush appeared on his face. "Let's go get a taxi." He grabbed the cart and started pushing it towards the exit. Glacier had no choice but to follow him.  
  
Glacier followed Rukawa into the house. She was surprised at how clean it was. Rukawa led her to her room and put her bag inside. "I hope you'll be comfortable here. Gomen, but you'll have to help me out with the household chores too. Is that ok?" The girl, who had been inspecting the room, looked at him and smiled. "Daijobu. I'd be happy to. After all, I'm saving a lot since I don't have to pay for a hotel room and for my meals, ne?" Giving her one of his rare smiles, he left the room. She plopped down on the bed and wondered why he was suddenly so quiet.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Catch me if you can!" screamed the little girl excitedly as she ran round the yard.  
  
"I'll get you!" answered the little boy chasing her.  
  
Pretty soon, they were both rolling around in the mud, laughing hysterically.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
She smiled at the happy memories she had with her cousin. They had been born only 2 months apart and had been raised together. They were almost like twins then. Looking into a mirror, she scrutinized her appearance. Yup, her and Kaede still looked a lot alike. The same jet black hair, delicately pale skin, and, most of all, the same fox-like eyes, though hers were a more brilliant shade of blue than his were. Even their smiles, which he rarely did now, were the same. Sighing inwardly, she vowed to talk to Kaede about this change in his attitude. "Tomorrow," she promised herself, yawning.  
  
Rukawa was lying down on his bed, his hands behind his head and his CD player plugged into his ears. He was pleased that Glacier was staying with him during her visit to Japan. In truth, living alone in a big house was often lonely. He refused to think about what would happen once she went back to the Philippines, knowing that the house would once again be empty. Just a few weeks ago, things would have been different. He still remembered the way Hanamichi always filled the house with laughter. But now. He closed his eyes and was almost instantly asleep.  
  
------------------  
  
Glacier: wahh.. horrible I know. Suggestions please!!  
  
Rukawa: (pats Glacier at the back) I think it's ok. (glares at reader) Don't you?  
  
Glacier: (Sniffles) Really? Thank you Kaede! (hug)  
  
Hanamichi: Hey! He's mine! (snatches Rukawa away)  
  
Glacier: (sweatdrop) Uhh. I know that Hana-kun. (waves) Well, bye now.  
  
(walks away with Hanamichi and Rukawa arguing in the background)  
  
Glacier: (sweatdrop) Uh-oh. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble. (grins at reader) Bye to you too! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All SD characters, owned by someone else. You know who, definitely not me. Except for Glacier. That's me! I'm not getting anything from this except reviews so don't sue me. =)  
  
Author's Notes: Remarks, suggestions, comment, etc. very much welcome. Please, please, R&R.  
  
If anything sound familiar, and you think that came from you, email me so I can acknowledge you. Sorry but I've read so many fanfics I can't remember where I get any of my ideas. Credit to whoever owns any of the stuff appearing here. =) Anything else is mine.  
  
Pairings: HanaRu  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Waking up with a start, Rukawa wondered where the sound of flowing water was coming from. His heart leaped in his chest,  
  
=Hana-kun!=  
  
Then reality came crashing down. "Oh, I almost forgot, Glacier is here." He said loudly to one in particular. He got dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Humming silently to himself, he took the eggs and bacon from the fridge and started cooking. The sight of the bacon frying in the pan caused him to remember past events.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The red-haired boy was singing loudly as he cooked a typical breakfast of bacon and eggs. When he was done, he put them on a plate with some bread and put that onto a tray. He also arranged a small vase, containing a small rose, a glass of orange juice and some jam onto the tray. Still singing, he carried the tray towards the bedroom.  
  
Setting the tray down on the bedside table, the red-haired boy gently leaned over the sleeping figure and whispered, "Kaede, wake up." When the figure only stirred but did not wake up, he started nibbling on an earlobe until the figure moaned and turned towards him, and said "Good morning, Hana-kun." Rukawa sat up and smiled when he saw the tray on the table. "You shouldn't have cooked breakfast for me again Hana-kun." "Oh, that's nothing. I woke up early and had nothing to do so I just cooked," replied Hanamichi.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
=Why, Hana-kun? Why did you do that to me? =  
  
Rukawa clenched his fist on the counter and bowed his head, completely forgetting about the cooking bacon. "Ano, Kaede, I think there's something burning," said a voice from the doorway. Glacier sweatdropped when Rukawa suddenly snapped out of his reverie and immediately shouted, "Shoot!" He quickly grabbed the pan and dropped it into the sink. "Itai!" he shouted again and cradled his right hand with his left. "Very smooth, Kaede," she teased. Glacier quickly went to his side and inspected his hand. "Kaede, this looks bad. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."  
  
On their way back home from the hospital, Glacier stole glances towards her cousin who was looking out the window.  
  
"Kaede, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Daijobu. Don't worry about me Glacier-chan. The doctor said the burn on my hand is minor."  
  
"I'm not worried about your hand, baka. I'm talking about your sudden change in attitude. What happened to you? You used to be so cheerful all the time."  
  
=Hana-kun happened, that's what.=  
  
"Iye, nothing Glacier. You must be imagining things."  
  
"But."  
  
"I don't really feel like talking right now." He turned towards the window again.  
  
Glacier sighed.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Glacier: Whew! Chapter 2 finished! Gomen if it's little short. More to come!  
  
Rukawa: (pouts) But it's so angsty, Glacier-chan. (turns sappy blue eyes at Glacier)  
  
Glacier: (melts into a puddle) Gomen, Kaede-kun! It IS my first fic!  
  
Rukawa: Ok. (in a whisper: Do you think you can make this into a lemon?)  
  
Glacier: (sweatdrop) Umm... I can't. Gomen but I'm not really into the lemon thing.  
  
Hanamichi: (appears out of nowhere) What! So what are you doing writing fanfics then, huh?! (starts chasing Glacier brandishing a baseball club)  
  
Glacier: Arghhh!! (runs for her life) Have mercy Hana-kun! I'm still in college! Kaede-kun, help me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All SD characters, owned by someone else. You know who, definitely not me. Except for Glacier. That's me!  
  
Author's Note: Remarks, suggestions, comment, etc. very much welcome.  
  
Pairings: HanaRu  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rukawa and Glacier were walking towards Shohoku High School in silence. Rukawa's hand was still wrapped in bandages, a precaution, said the doctor.  
  
"Um, Glacier, I'm sorry for being so abrupt with you yesterday. I appreciate your concern but I'm not ready to talk about it yet."  
  
"I understand Kaede. Just remember that I'll be here for you ok?"  
  
Rukawa gave her a weak smile. She gave him a bright smile in return and grabbed his arm as they continued walking.  
  
As they entered the school gates, the Rukawa fan club appeared out of nowhere to greet their idol. When they saw a girl holding Rukawa's arm, they immediately rushed toward her, murder in their eyes. When they were within hearing range, they started shouting at her.  
  
"Hey, who do you think you are?"  
  
"Yeah. Rukawa isn't yours, you know."  
  
Rukawa and Glacier stopped in their tracks. Glacier sweatdropped, hid behind her cousin and whispered, "Who are they Kaede?"  
  
"Oh, them. That's my fan club," said Rukawa shrugging casually.  
  
"Would you please tell them that I'm your cousin? They look like they're gonna kill me when they get their hands on me," Glacier wailed at her cousin.  
  
Sighing, Rukawa held up a hand on the approaching mob of angry girls in a command to stop and said simply, "She's my cousin." He hated talking to these dimwits. The girls breathed a collective sigh of relief and immediately started gushing on him again. He quickly changed direction and dragged Glacier along behind him.  
  
When they rounded a corner, they accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Gomen," gasped the red-haired boy. He gasped again when he realized who he had bumped into. "Kae- Rukawa!" He gasped for the third time when he saw the bandages wrapped around Rukawa's hand. He grabbed the bandaged hand gently and asked, "What happened to your hand?" Glacier looked back and forth between the two boys, confused.  
  
Rukawa snatched his hand away, looked coldly at the boy then continued on his way, still dragging Glacier behind him. The boy looked on miserably at Rukawa's retreating back.  
  
"Who was that Kaede? Why was he so concerned about your hand?" questioned Glacier. Rukawa continued to drag her along and didn't answer so she sighed and just let him drag her to wherever he was going.  
  
Seeing the way Kaede reacted to the other boy, she wondered if he had anything to do with her cousin's unusual behavior.  
  
----------------------  
  
Glacier: Yay! Chapter 3 up and running! (wonders why Rukawa and Hanamichi didn't interrupt her)  
  
(looks around)  
  
Glacier: Hey! Where are those two?  
  
(someone points to the corner)  
  
Rukawa: Mmmm... Hana-kun, your skin is so soft. (nibbles Hanamichi's throat)  
  
Hanamichi: Ahhh... Kaede!  
  
Glacier: Oooohhhh! (grabs a camera) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All SD characters, owned by someone else. You know who, definitely not me. Except for Glacier. That's me!  
  
Author's Notes: Remarks, suggestions, comment, etc. very much welcome.  
  
I apologize for not elaborating on the other characters. I'm thinking of writing other ficcies about them. You know, things that happen to the others while this story is happening. Bah! I don't understand myself anymore!  
  
Lots of thanks to Yuuki-chan. So far, it appears that she's the only one who has read my story. So, this chapter is dedicated to her! To the others, please, please review!  
  
Hmm.. gomen if the chapters do not seem to have definite beginnings/endings. I wrote the story as a whole then just chopped it into bits. hehehe  
  
Don't mind the title. It's yucky, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else at the time.  
  
Pairings: HanaRu  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Glacier had been allowed to attend classes with Rukawa during her stay and sat beside him during class. Everyone who saw them together marveled at how much they looked alike.  
  
During lunch, they sat together on a table when suddenly, a group of boys set their trays down on their table and joined them. They were members of the Shohoku basketball team.  
  
"Oy, Rukawa, introduce us to your companion. That's really rude you know, walking around with a pretty girl without introducing her to you teammates." Mitsui said smoothly.  
  
When Rukawa ignored him, he turned to Glacier and introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Mitsui Hisashi. I'm Rukawa's teammate in the basketball team." He held out his hand.  
  
"Rukawa Glazel. Call me Glacier. It would be confusing if there were two Rukawa's running around, ne?" Smiling, Glacier took Mitsui's hand and shook it firmly.  
  
Everyone at the table, except for Rukawa and Glacier, drew back in shock and shouted, "Rukawa????"  
  
"But.."  
  
"How."  
  
The boys stammered before Glacier explained, "We're cousins. Our dads are brothers. Can't you tell? People always say we look alike. We both inherited our looks from our father side."  
  
"Now that you mention it, you do look an awful lot like Rukawa here. Ha! Wait until Hanamichi sees her. He'll be furious at having two kitsune's in Shohoku." He then turned towards the table where a redhead was seated and shouted, "Oy, Hanamichi! Look what we have here!" while pointing at Rukawa and Glacier. Glacier's face was, by now, a very bright shade of red. She leaned closer to Rukawa and whispered nervously, "Are they always like this?" Rukawa merely shrugged.  
  
"By the way, I'm Ryota Miyagi," said the boy, turning towards her again. She noticed that he was the shortest one among them. An earring gleamed on one of his earlobes.  
  
"Akagi Takenori," said the tallest boy among them. He reminded her of a gorilla.  
  
"Kogure Kiminobu," said the boy wearing glasses. He smiled at her.  
  
Glacier smiled at each one as they introduced themselves. She was starting to feel nervous, being surrounded by such tall boys. Rukawa must have noticed because he suddenly stood up and muttered, "Let's go Glacier. You wanted to see the rest of the school right?"  
  
"That's right!" she looked gratefully at Rukawa. "Well, nice meeting you all. Ja!" The cousins left the table and headed out of the cafeteria.  
  
Sakuragi was looking at the table where members of the basketball team were fawning over a black-haired girl. Grumbling to himself, he couldn't help but notice that the girl somehow looked familiar though he was sure that he'd never met her before. Then it hit him: the girl looked like Rukawa. In fact, she was a female version of the kitsune himself. As the thought of Rukawa crossed his mind, he couldn't help but feel a stab of pain in his chest. He closed his eyes.  
  
=Kaede, why?=  
  
"Oy, Hanamichi, what's wrong with you?" asked his best friend Youhei. Following the direction of Hanamichi's gaze, he caught sight of two dark- haired heads leaving the cafeteria. He looked sympathetically at his friend and tried to cheer him up. He knew what had happened between Hanamichi and the kitsune. "You don't have to worry about her, Hanamichi. She's his cousin. Can't you see the similarities between them?"  
  
Knowing he didn't have to pretend with his best friend, Hanamichi smiled weakly at Youhei and replied, "Really? So that's why they look alike. I'm glad. But Youhei, why won't he talk to me anymore?"  
  
Patting him gently on the shoulder, Youhei said, "You should talk with him. You can't keep on waiting for him to make the first move. You know how he is."  
  
Nodding miserably, Hanamichi looked toward the doors again.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hanamichi: (glares at Glacier) Why did you write me so sad?  
  
Glacier: (sweatdrop, hides behind Rukawa) Gomen, Hana-kun. I'm not a good writer yet and I can't write comedies yet. (whispers to Rukawa) Help me!  
  
Rukawa: (drags Hanamichi away) Come on Hana-kun. I have some very interesting things planned for us. wink, wink  
  
Hanamichi: blush  
  
Glacier: Whew! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything SD belongs to their respective owners. Glacier belongs to me. Bwahaha!  
  
Author's Note: Remarks, suggestions, comment, etc. very much welcome. Hmmm. longest chapter so far. Please, don't get bored! R&R!  
  
Finally! Another review. Arigatou to both Yuuki-chan and hatsuyuki-chan! (I assume you're both female. Hehe) To the other readers, reviews, please! I love reading reviews, so sue me. Hehehe. On second thought, don't.  
  
Pairings: HanaRu  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The cousins were walking home that afternoon. Lost in his thoughts, Rukawa's mind dimly registered his cousin's voice. He was confused by the redhead's actions.  
  
=Hana-kun. Why are you still pretending? Aren't you with that Ryonan clown now?=  
  
"Rukawa Kaede! You haven't heard a word I said!" Glacier placed her hands on her hips in mock anger and faced her cousin.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked sheepishly at her and muttered, "Gomen. I was just thinking."  
  
".of the redhead we bumped into this morning," Glacier finished for him. "Oh, don't give that innocent look. I know you Kaede. You were so obvious! I saw you looking at him during lunch. Come to think of it, he was sneaking looks at you too. Now, wanna talk about it?"  
  
Rukawa was surprised that she could still read him that easily. He thought he had mastered the art of concealing his thoughts. Even Hanamichi often had trouble deciphering his thoughts. He shook his head and smiled ruefully at her. What the heck, he knew that his cousin would keep his secret.  
  
"Come on." He opened the door quickly and pushed Glacier in before him. He led her to the sofa and sat her down. He sat down beside her. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to begin.  
  
He told her everything. How happy he was when Hanamichi finally accepted his feelings for him, how Hanamichi filled the huge house with his bubbly personality, how content he finally felt when he was with his Hana-kun. Then he came to the sad end. How he had caught Hanamichi with the spiky haired Sendoh. And finally, the painful breakup just weeks before. "I loved him Glaze, I still do." He didn't realize that tears were already streaming down his cheeks. He gave a small jerk of surprise when Glacier hugged him tenderly and said, "Go ahead Kaede, let it all out. It'll make you feel better." Holding himself stiffly in her arms, he finally let loose all the emotions he had kept inside. He cried shamelessly on her shoulder while she rubbed his back soothingly. Finally, after a few minutes, his sobs had quieted down and Glacier realized that he had fallen asleep. She laid him down gently on the sofa, which was no easy task because he was so much bigger than she was. Rukawa immediately curled up like a small (uh, figuratively speaking) child and she smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. Sometimes she wondered if Kaede was really 2 months older than she was.  
  
-----------------  
  
Locking the door behind her, she prayed that Kaede would understand why she had looked through his things. She had found what she was looking for in a small address book buried in his drawer. Sakuragi Hanamichi's address. She wrapped her coat tightly around her and made her way quickly towards the direction of Hanamichi's house. Fortunately, it was in an area that she was still familiar with.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Coming, hold your horses!" yelled Hanamichi as he ran to open the door. "Who could it be," he muttered to himself. He knew Youhei and the rest of the Sakuragi Guntai (is it Guntai? Gomen but I'm not sure) had gone to the arcade. He had declined the invitation to go with them because of what had happened that morning. The doorbell still rang incessantly.  
  
Glacier was shivering from the cold. She wasn't used to it because it was usually warm and humid in the Philippines. She was praying silently that she would be right in assuming that the redhead still loved her cousin. She has always been able to read others' thoughts accurately. The expression on the redhead's face that morning was unmistakably concern. When the door opened, she immediately rushed inside. Hanamichi almost fell over in surprise when the girl pushed past him and into his house. He closed the door quickly so the cold air outside wouldn't come in. He then turned to the girl, who was removing her coat and gloves, and said, "Who are you?" His jaw dropped when the girl turned around to face him. =Kitsune's cousin!=  
  
Glacier smiled at the slack-jawed expression on the redhead's face. She took a step forward and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Rukawa Glazel. We met this morning. Well, we bumped into each other but I don't think you noticed me." She held out her hand for a handshake.  
  
Hanamichi was staring at her in shock, his mouth still agape. She sighed and proceeded to close his mouth by pushing his chin upwards. She then took a step backward and smiled sweetly up at him. (Up is the right word. He was even taller than her cousin!) Hanamichi shook his head, as if trying to clear his mind then demanded, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Aren't you even going to ask me to sit down? That's a very rude way to treat your guest you know," she teased. Grumbling about unwanted visitors, he led her towards the living room. They say down, facing each other and Hanamichi again demanded, "Why are you here?" Glacier should be feeling nervous about the expression on Hanamichi's face but oddly, she felt safe. She mentally patted herself on the back. She was right! The red-haired baka was still in love with Kaede! She smiled because she was confident that he was the one who could bring back the Kaede she knew.  
  
"You're going to tell me exactly what happened between you, Kaede and that Sendoh. And you're going to tell me the truth because I'll know if you're lying." She sat back on the sofa, crossed her arms in front of her and waited for Hanamichi to start talking.  
  
A blush had spread on Hanamichi's face and he sputtered indignantly, "Nani?! Why should I tell you such personal stuff, eh?"  
  
"Because Kaede's in pain and I want to help him. And you too. Because if I'm right, everything was a misunderstanding and both of you are suffering for nothing." she said softly. Glacier smiled again when his blush turned into an even brighter shade of red. Hanamichi, sat back on his chair too and scrutinized her face, searching for signs of malice. When he found none, he sighed and said dejectedly, "It's over. There's nothing you can do for Kaede and me. He won't even talk to me anymore."  
  
Smiling, Glacier said, "Oh, I think I can do something about that." Hanamichi looked up and was surprised at the evil grin on her face.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hi! It's me again! Just wanna explain about the Philippines stuff. In case you don't know, the Philippines is in Asia. An archipelago famous for the Abu Sayaff, overpopulation, heinous crimes and corrupt politicians. grin But hey, it's my country! Who am I to criticize it, ne? wink, wink  
  
No Rukawa and Sakuragi in this one. Gomen! I was running out of scenarios. Hehehe.  
  
I just love your story, hatsuyuki-chan! Continue, please! A chibi Sakuragi is kawaii enough but a chibi Rukawa?! Its' enough to give me heart attack! (thankfully, I don't have a heart problem!) I was planning on writing a review but decided to just put it here. Hehehe.  
  
Yuuki-chan! Great stories too! I can't believe it. Are you really only 13 years old? Wahh! You're so good! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Sigh. SD characters belong to Takehiko-sama. Glacier belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! New reviews, new readers! Hehehe. I'm so happy! As your reward, I'm giving you this next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Pairings: HanaRu  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Opening the front door as quietly as possible, Glacier let herself and Hanamichi in the house. She then ushered him quickly up to Rukawa's room and told him to sit down. Hanamichi sat down and looked around. Everything looked the same as when he left weeks ago. Suddenly, he heard a feminine voice shouting, "Oy, Kaede! Come up here! I'm in your room!" Nervously, Hanamichi walked towards a dark corner of the room and tried to hide. It was useless because he was so big. Rukawa appeared at the doorway. He looked in and was surprised when he saw a familiar silhouette in the corner. Suddenly, he was pushed from behind and he heard the door being locked behind him. He knocked on it and said, "Open up, Glazel."  
  
=Uh-oh. He never calls me Glazel unless he's REALLY mad.=  
  
"No!" she called out, "You and Hanamichi will stay in there and talk. I'll lock you in for as long as I should until you work things out. You'll thank me later Kaede. I'm going out now. I'll be back tomorrow to let you out." Rukawa cursed silently when he heard the front door close. He leaned his forehead on the door and waited.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Glacier had no idea where to go. She had grabbed a basketball on the way out but she wasn't really a basketball player. Heck, most of the time, she was even afraid to get hit with the ball. Then she remembered the basketball court where she and Kaede usually played before. Smiling, she made her way towards it.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hanamichi looked longingly at the figure at the door. He studied Rukawa's back and noted that the muscles there were tense. Slowly, he approached Rukawa and wrapped his arms around his waist. Hanamichi rested his cheek on Rukawa's back. Rukawa tensed even more, if that was possible, and slowly stood up straight, not returning the embrace but not pulling away either. Then he heard a whispered plea, "Kaede, why?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Glacier stood behind the free throw line and dribbled the ball absently. She wasn't concentrating on her shooting and was instead thinking of what could be happening in Kaede's room.  
  
=What if nothing happens? What if Kaede just decides to kick the door open?=  
  
She sweatdropped when she realized that the door was no match for an angry Rukawa Kaede. She hoped that breaking down the door wouldn't cross Kaede's mind. "Are you just going to stand there and dribble all night?" a voice called laughingly behind her.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Why?! You dare to ask me why?!" Rukawa spat out bitterly, pulling away from the redhead. He walked around the dejected figure and sat down on his bed. He ran his hand through his hair and refused to look at the figure by the door. Hanamichi turned toward him and, hurt, said, "Kaede, I really don't know why you're acting like this. Ever since my mom came back you started acting strangely."  
  
"Don't lie to me! I saw you! I saw you with HIM! Why? Why him? If it had been anyone else I would have forgiven you, but him? You know how I feel about him." Rukawa was now screaming hysterically. Hanamichi was taken aback. This was the most passionate response he had ever had from the kitsune. "Hi- Him? Who, Kaede?" Hanamichi stammered.  
  
"Don't act so innocent! I saw you with him! You were having such a fun time too, weren't you?" Rukawa shouted, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice. "You know who I'm talking about. Sendoh Akira from Ryonan." Hearing this, a look of disbelief appeared on Hanamichi's face. Rukawa looked at him angrily, expecting him to either deny or admit it and ask for forgiveness. Rukawa steeled himself; he would never forgive Hanamichi for going with that Ryonan clown. He was caught completely off-guard when, instead of groveling and asking for forgiveness, Hanamichi dropped to the floor and started .. laughing???  
  
--------------------  
  
Gomenasai for all the line thingies. I didn't know how to separate the things happening simultaneously but at different places. Hmm. Expect a lot more of those lines in succeeding chapters. grins  
  
Arigatou for the reviews! Keep them coming! It's not everyday that my ego gets fed so much. It's the best Christmas gift I could ask for!  
  
Kumusta, kababayan! (I'm referring to Megumi Tsujimoto, of course) I'm just lucky that our great (???) president does not read fanfics, ne? laughs To those who don't know, our current president is a rather, vertically-challenged woman. (Nya-ha-ha!)  
  
Additional apologies. I think this chapter is a wee bit too short. Hmm. Just wait for the next ones, ok?  
  
To Yuuki-chan, I think I have a lot of cliffhangers here, so, Gomen!  
  
Arigatou also to Simos and hatsuyuki-chan.  
  
Umm.. can I ask you guys a question? What does koibito mean? Gomen, but I'm new to this Japanese stuff. If you notice, I only know some VERY basic ones.  
  
I'm just rambling on here, so, ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna waste any more space since you already know what's supposed to be here.  
  
Author's Note: Fujima fans, please don't sue/kill me! This is purely the creation of my demented and hormonally imbalanced mind. Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Happy New Year to everyone! Happy birthday to my dear "cousin", Rukawa Kaede!  
  
Pairings: HanaRu, Fujima/Glacier  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Glacier whirled around and looked at the source of the voice. As a result, the ball she had been dribbling bounced off her foot and rolled away. Her mouth opened to utter an appropriate response but her words died in her throat when she got a good look at the owner of the teasing voice. Her jaw dropped. He was the cutest boy she had ever seen. His brown hair was blowing recklessly in the wind and he was smiling at her. And those eyes! They were the color of rich chocolate and Glacier could feel herself drowning in them. (Where did that came from?!) In a daze, she didn't notice that the boy had already retrieved the ball and was placing it into her limp hands. Finally realizing what was happening, her mouth snapped shut. "A- arigatou," she stammered. She could feel a blush climbing up her neck and into her cheeks.  
  
Fujima looked at the girl before him. He thought she looked so cute with that red tint on her cheeks. He had no idea if that was because of the cold or because of him. Still looking at her, he had a nagging feeling that she looked familiar somehow. He grinned at her and introduced himself. "No problem. I'm Fujima Kenji. Do I know you? You seem very familiar."  
  
Gathering her wits about her, she teasingly replied, "Is that a pick-up line? Because if it is, that's the worst I've ever heard." When Fujima blushed, she hurriedly added, " But seriously, I don't think you know me because it's been a long time since I've been here. I'm Rukawa Glazel. Maybe you know my cousin, Rukawa Kaede? He's a member of the Shohoku basketball team." Fujima laughed. "You're funny. I like that."  
  
Glacier blushed again as she shook the hand he offered vigorously; partly because she was freezing and partly because she was nervous. The guy looked nice enough but, these days, you never really know.  
  
"Rukawa? Oh, so that's why you look so familiar. You look just like him. I'm also a basketball player but I'm from Shoyo. We've had a few games with Shohoku though, that's how I know Rukawa." Fujima noticed that the hand he was holding in his own was trembling. He looked closer and realized that the girl was shivering. "Hey, it looks like you need something to warm you up. Come on, I'll treat you to a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Rukawa looked furiously at Hanamichi who was still howling with laughter on the floor.  
  
=How dare he laugh like this after what he's done?=  
  
Finally, Hanamichi stood up, wiped the tears from his face and turned to face the now spitting mad Rukawa. "Gomen, Kaede. If I had known that THAT'S what you were so angry about, I would have explained immediately." Rukawa just stared at him, his eyes an icy blue. He looked on impassively as Hanamichi reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. Rifling through it, he retrieved a picture and tossed it to Rukawa. "Here, take a look at this." Rukawa grasped the picture between stiff fingers and looked at it. In it were Hanamichi, Sendoh, an attractive middle-aged woman with red hair and a handsome dark-haired man. All of them were dressed somewhat formally. He lowered the picture and looked at Hanamichi again, his eyes still cold and distant. "That's my family," said Hanamichi.  
  
Rukawa showed no outward reaction to this so Hanamichi sighed and explained. "When mom came back a few weeks ago, she told me that she had remarried. Turns out that the guy she married was Sendoh's father. So now, Sendoh and I are stepbrothers. At first, I couldn't believe it. But Sendoh and his dad were so nice that I've accepted them now. They live at Sendoh's house now but I preferred to stay at our old house since it's closer to Shohoku. And to you." Hanamichi paused for a while and looked at Rukawa, to see if he believed him. When he saw that Rukawa's eyes now held a slight look of disbelief, he continued. "That day that you say you saw me with Sendoh, that was probably the day we went shopping for a birthday gift for mom. I didn't tell you about it before because I knew how you felt about Sendoh. I was waiting for the right time to tell you and I guess now is the best time of all."  
  
Rukawa's eyes were no longer icy but they didn't hold any of the warmth they usually contained when he looked at his Hana-kun either. Hanamichi sighed again. He knew Rukawa wouldn't believe him that easily. He needed proof. But at least now, it seemed that he's been forgiven. When Rukawa spoke, his voice was neutral. "Your story seems plausible but you'll have to prove it to me. You're forgiven for now but if I find out that you're lying to me, it's over for good, Hanamichi." Hanamichi sighed in relief. Smiling brightly, he said, "Yosh! I'll take you to their house this weekend. I'll introduce you to my mom too. Then you can see that I'm telling the truth."  
  
Rukawa gave no response. Instead, he stood up and went to his closet. He took out a sleeping bag and a pillow and tossed them to Hanamichi. "You can sleep over there," he said, pointing toward an empty corner. Hanamichi nodded mutely and arranged the sleeping bag on the floor. Before long, both boys were sleeping soundly. Hanamichi had a faint smile on his face.  
  
-----------------  
  
Rukawa: Well, where's my gift? (looks expectantly at Glacier)  
  
Glacier: (sweatdrop) Umm... it's really not polite to ask for a gift, Kaede- kun. Especially from a girl.  
  
Rukawa: (face falls) No gift? (lower lip starts to tremble)  
  
Hanamichi: (glares at Glacier) Look what you've done! (comforts Rukawa) Don't worry, Kaede, I'm here.  
  
Rukawa: (looks at Hanamichi) Arigatou, Hana-kun. I know how you can make up for what Glacier did. (grins devilishly before dragging Hanamichi away)  
  
Hanamichi: (protesting, fades away) Nani?! Why should I be the one to make up for what she did?  
  
Glacier: (sweatdrop) (shouts after the disappearing couple) Hentai! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: SD characters belong to Takehiko-sama. Glacier is mine, though.  
  
Author's Note: Gomen ne, minna. Classes have started and I won't have much time to devote to my writing anymore. (sob!) Those who are currently taking up accounting classes will sympathize with me. Sigh. Oh well, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Pairings: HanaRu, Fujima/Glacier  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Glacier was toasty warm now. She was holding a mug of hot chocolate with both hands while talking to Fujima. They've had a long time to talk and she found out that Fujima was the closest to the perfect guy she would ever come across. He was nice but she could sense a wild streak buried just beneath that. He was also shorter than Kaede. She didn't have to strain her neck to be able to look at his face when they were standing up. Sighing with pleasure at his company, she happened to glance at her watch. "Nani?! It's almost midnight!" she shrieked.  
  
Fujima looked at her like she had gone crazy then smiled. "I guess you have to go home now, huh? Come on, I'll walk you home. It's not safe for a pretty girl like you to walk around without an escort. Especially at a time like this." She had never been one to blush often but she felt another blush spread across her face.  
  
=What's happening to me? For goodness sake, he just has to look at me and my face burns up.=  
  
Fujima helped her into her coat and offered his arm. She flashed him a quick smile and took it. They were soon approaching Rukawa's house and he waited while she fumbled around her pocket for the keys. Finally, she slid the key into the lock and turned to Fujima. "Thanks for keeping me company." Before he could reply, and before she lost her nerve, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek then quickly turned the key, opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Fujima stared at the closed door in surprise. He fingered the spot where she had kissed him, smiled, turned around, and walked away.  
  
Glacier leaned back against the front door, grinning like an idiot when she realized that she had better check on those two. She tiptoed quietly toward the bedroom and opened the door gently. She found Rukawa lying in his bed. A large lump in the corner told her that Hanamichi was also still there. As both boys were breathing regularly, she assumed that they were still alive. She closed the door but left it unlocked. Yawning, she realized that she was bone-tired and made her way to her room. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and Fujima's face floating in her head.  
  
--------------------  
  
Things had gotten better since Glacier had locked Rukawa and Hanamichi inside his room. Rukawa was smiling more often now, though still not as often as he used to. He was less distant when he was talking to her. He had also started nodding in acknowledgement whenever he met anyone he knew in the halls. Glacier and Fujima has also started dating. Finally, the fateful weekend has come.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you Kaede?" Glacier looked at her cousin worriedly. Fujima was waiting patiently in the living room. "I'm sure Glacier. Go ahead and have fun with him," he replied, motioning towards the living room. "I don't know what you see in him, though. He IS from Shoyo, after all. Besides, he's not as tall or as handsome as your dear cousin," Rukawa continued, pointing to himself. He grinned at the outraged look in his cousin's face. She punched him in the arm. He tried to keep his face neutral but a wince managed to break free.  
  
=Damn! Where did she learn to punch like that?=  
  
Smirking triumphantly when she saw the pained expression on her cousin's face, Glacier gloated. "Ha! Didn't know I could do that, huh? Kenji's been teaching me some things. And for your information, he is handsome. Just in a different sort of way from you. Also, he's just the right height for me. At least I don't get a crick in my neck when I talk to him. Besides, I can't be interested in you in THAT way. You're my dear, sweet cousin." Laughing, Glacier turned away and gave a yelp when Rukawa flicked the kitchen towel at her butt. She stuck her tongue out at him and ran out of the kitchen. Smiling and shaking his head, he went back to washing the remaining dishes. In truth, he was happy that Glacier had found someone. Deep in his heart, he was hoping against hope that Hanamichi was telling the truth so they could be together again. Finishing with the dishes, he looked at the clock. 10:30. Hanamichi would be there in half an hour. He went to his room to change.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hanamichi rang the doorbell. He was shuffling his feet nervously while waiting for the door to open. After a few seconds, Rukawa came out, nodded a greeting at the slightly taller boy and locked the door behind him. As they walked toward the train station, Hanamichi inspected Rukawa discreetly. As usual, the kitsune looked great. Even in the casual clothes, he could have been a model.  
  
"So, Kae- Rukawa, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Thus ended the animated conversation between the two boys.  
  
Hanamichi wanted desperately to talk to Rukawa but, as usual, the dark- haired boy fell asleep once they were seated on the train. Hanamichi sighed when a familiar weight rested itself on his shoulder. He smiled fondly at the sleeping boy before turning his head to look out the window.  
  
--------------------  
  
Glacier: Gomenasai! I don't have the strength to think of anything else to write here. I'll just leave it to you, Kaede-kun. I have to do my accounting stuff. Ja ne!  
  
Rukawa:...  
  
Hanamichi: Well! (turns to Rukawa) is she just gonna leave us here? I'm bored!  
  
Rukawa: (gleam in his eye) Oh, I think I know something to keep you occupied. (kisses Hanamichi and starts undressing him)  
  
Hanamichi: Mmhpph!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: SD and all characters belong to Takehiko-sama. Glacier is mine.  
  
Pairings: HanaRu  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Kaede. Kaede, wake up. We're almost there," a soft voice whispered. Rukawa's eyes snapped open and he realized that in the course of his slumber, his head had dropped to rest on a familiar shoulder. He sat up quickly and gave a small smile to the boy beside him. Soon, the trained screeched to a stop and both boys emerged from the train. Hanamichi led Rukawa towards their house. It was just a few blocks away from the station. Hanamichi had barely slipped the key into the lock when it opened suddenly. The red-haired woman Rukawa recognized from the picture emerged and gave a small shriek of joy.  
  
"Hana-kun! You finally decided to visit you mother, eh. Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" She stood on tiptoe and gave the T-A-L-L boy a motherly hug and a peck on the cheek. Hanamichi's face was the same color as his hair when he pulled away. "Mom!" he complained. Not minding the tone in Hanamichi's voice, she then turned to Rukawa. "And who is this?" Hanamichi gestured toward Rukawa and said, "Rukawa, this is my mom. Mom, Rukawa Kaede. He's my teammate from the Shohoku basketball team."  
  
"How do you do, Mrs. Sakuragi?" Rukawa bowed politely.  
  
"Come in, come in." Mrs. Sakuragi ushered the two boys inside the house and led them to the living room. "Rest here while I finish preparing lunch. My husband is away on a business trip so only Akira is with me now. Akira! Come down here! Hanamichi is here with a guest." Winking at the two boys, she made her way back towards the kitchen.  
  
Hanamichi sat down nervously on the sofa while his eyes followed the dark- haired boy. Rukawa was walking around the room, inspecting the various pictures hanging on the walls and perched on the mantle. Some showed four people smiling at the camera. Others showed various groupings of the same four people. His head was telling him that Hanamichi was telling the truth but his heart still refused to give in.  
  
=He didn't have to have so much fun with that Ryonan clown.=  
  
"Ohayo!" said a voice from the doorway. The current occupants of the room turned toward the source. As expected, the owner was no other than Sendoh Akira. Rukawa stiffened and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He took a menacing step forward when a voice stopped him. "Kaede…" He turned and saw the pleading look in Hanamichi's eyes. His expression softened a bit and he nodded. Sendoh entered and sat down on a chair. He motioned for Rukawa to take a seat. Rukawa, still glaring at the spiky haired boy, sat down beside Hanamichi. Smiling at the younger boy's actions, Sendoh started talking.  
  
"Hanamichi told me about your misunderstanding. Rest assured Rukawa, my feelings toward your Hana-kun are only those of a brother. You don't have to take my word for it. Someone will come later to back me up. Well, I've said what needs to be said. Don't worry Hanamichi, I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Sendoh stood up and left the room.  
  
Rukawa sat motionless while Hanamichi looked at Sendoh's retreating back in horror.  
  
=That's all! That's all he's going to say?!=  
  
He looked desperately at Rukawa's face. He relaxed when he saw that Rukawa was looking thoughtful.  
  
=Hmm… maybe that was enough.=  
  
"Boys! Lunch is ready!" came a yell from the dining room. Both boys stood up and went into the dining room.  
  
---------------------  
  
Waahhh!!! I'm getting lesser reviews now so I might as well just upload this chapter. Hehehe. Gomenasai if you're disappointed with this ficcie of mine. It's my first after all.  
  
Minna, please pray for me. Hehehe. I'm in serious danger academically. Maybe I'm just not meant to be an accountant. (scratch head) Oh well, hope you like my fic, even just a tinny-weeny bit. Arigatou and ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. You KNOW what it is.  
  
Author's Note: Gomenasai once again to mia-chan. I'll just try to write a SenKosh next time, ne. I'm going to try to write about other pairings too so, onegai minna, give me suggestions, tips, etc. Arigatou!  
  
Pairings: HanaRu, SenKosh, Fujima/Glacier  
  
Chapter 10  
  
After lunch, Hanamichi and Rukawa said their goodbyes to Mrs. Sakuragi and Sendoh. Sendoh walked them to the door. All three stepped back in surprise when Sendoh opened the door. The person on the other side was no other than Koshino Hiroaki, another Ryonan player. "Hiro-kun!" Sendoh greeted happily. He grabbed the shorter boy's hand and pulled him into the house. Hanamichi and Rukawa looked on in amazement as the two Ryonan boys hugged and Sendoh dropped a quick kiss on Koshino's cheek.  
  
The four boys exited the house and walked silently toward the corner, Sendoh's fingers laced loosely with Koshino's. Upon reaching the corner, Sendoh turned to his companion and whispered something into his ear. Koshino nodded, uttered a low "Nice to meet you," in the Shohoku boys' direction before turning right and entering a small coffee shop.  
  
"You… and him…" stammered Hanamichi. "Yup," answered Sendoh happily. He turned to Rukawa, smiled and said, "Is that proof enough for you? Now, I recommend that you apologize to Hana-kun later. Or else I might be forced to take revenge on my brother's behalf." Though said jokingly, there was a serious note beneath the message and Rukawa nodded curtly. Sendoh smiled again, waved goodbye to them both and proceeded to the coffee shop. The two boys turned left and headed to the train station.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Awkward silence prevailed during the walk back to Rukawa's house. At the door, Rukawa turned to Hanamichi and said, "Do you want to come in?" The taller boy nodded and they both entered the house.  
  
Rukawa offered Hanamichi a drink but the latter refused. The went into the living room and sat down. Once seated, both boys were once again silent.  
  
"Kaede.."  
  
"Hana-kun…"  
  
Both started speaking at the same time. They laughed and Rukawa motioned for Hanamichi to speak first.  
  
"Kaede, I understand if you still don't believe…" Rukawa interrupted him.  
  
"Iye, Hana-kun. I believe you. I think deep inside I never really believed that you would betray me for him. I don't know why I acted that way. I was just so overcome by jealousy. Do you forgive me?" Rukawa had grabbed Hanamichi's hand during his short speech. The raven-haired boy was now gripping Hanamichi's hand like he never planned to let it go.  
  
Smiling, Hanamichi replied gently, "Baka kitsune. You were forgiven long before you asked for it." He touched his other hand to the dark-haired boy's face.  
  
His face breaking into a beautiful smile, Rukawa muttered, "Do'aho." He leaned forward and captured Hanamichi's mouth in a sweet kiss. The kiss contained all his apologies, all his love and all the promises he had in his heart for his do'aho.  
  
----------------  
  
Glacier and Fujima entered the house, deeply absorbed in their conversation that they weren't aware that someone else was in the house. They walked into the living room. Their jaws dropped when they found the two Shohoku boys in a rather, ahem, compromising position. They must have made some sort of sound because the two figures on the couch pulled apart and grinned sheepishly at the couple in the doorway. There was a mad dash as both boys hastily hid certain pertinent body parts behind the throw pillows. Quickly turning around and dragging Fujima with her, Glacier said loudly, "Kenji, I think we should eat out tonight, don't you?" Rukawa and Hanamichi sweatdropped. They heard laughter as the front door closed behind the couple. Rukawa dropped the pillow and grabbed Hanamichi's hand. "I think we better continue this in my room." Rukawa smiled again. But this time, there was a gleam in his eyes. Hanamichi blushed as he allowed himself to be pulled out of the living room.  
  
~~~OWARI~~~  
  
---------------------  
  
Finished! Finally! AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH! I know, the ending sucks. Gomenasai, minna! ducks as rotten... stuff are thrown at her.  
  
I actually wrote an epilogue for this but decided not to post it anymore. The epilogue really had no significance to the fic so I dropped it.  
  
Arigatou to those who put up with my fic. I actually think it's a good one. Not great, but good enough for a first try, ne? looks hopefully at the reader? No? Oh well. Anyway, lots of thanks to my best friend, Yuki, who read my fic and supported me. (Yuki: I just wanted her to write the Ryota fic for me.) Wahhh!!! I can't believe my best friend used me! Ahem. regains composure Anyway, please, do try to read the fic Yuki requested from me. It's titled "Aishteru". It's VERY simple, so don't be disappointed, ne. Ja! 


End file.
